Kingdom Hearts: Key to the Heart
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: Being transferred...if that's how you spell it...Check out SOUL-Catchers to read it! -Not posted yet...and on hold-


Winter: Hi everyone. It's me, Winter… I wanted to apologize for not updating my stories, my computer crashed and I just got it back yesterday. I had most of the next chapters to mine and Sierra's stories done but those chapters don't exist anymore…

I can't think of what to do now for the next chapters so I believe I will be starting a new story to get back into writing.

So, to get back into writing I decided to write and OC story. Trust me, it's good! And there are the normal pairings too like SoraxKairi so don't worry!

This story is just what I think should happen in the next Kingdom Hearts game.

Hope you guys enjoy! On With The Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Just The Story And The Characters I Create! (Blaise) ^_^

Kingdom Hearts: Key to the Heart

Epilogue 

She stood in front of a mirror looking at her reflection... If it even _was_ her reflection.

Her ocean blue eyes seemed duller; her skin looked paler; her pink lips seemed thinner and they seemed to have turned a shade lighter; she even looked skinnier, and her long blonde hair didn't have it's usual radiant glow…

The blonde was clad in a long black trench coat that had the Roman numeral number XIII imprinted on it. The bottom opened up until it hit mid-thigh, giving her long legs some room so she would be able to run -or even attack- if needed. The sleeves were long and rather loose, along with the rest of the outfit… At least the boots weren't too big…

She hated the outfit but she was alright with it… What the girl wasn't alright with was the fact that she was _t__here_.

She remembers being told to stay away from these _people_; to make sure she didn't fall into the trap. But being her- stupid, tiny her- she did.

She was still observing herself in the full-length mirror when a blue haired, dog-like man walked in the room.

He had a cross between his eyes, when she first saw him she thought it must have hurt to be cut so deep that it turned into a scar and wouldn't disappear… Well, the girl thought that until she figured out what he was.

He had pointy ears and a muscular body –it made up for the rest of his appearance- and he wore the same outfit as her, just with a VII imprinted on it.

"B-," He began, "The Superior wants to see you and the others." He stated while crossing his arms across his broad chest.

The blonde didn't look directly at him, but adjusted her eyes so she could see him behind her in the mirror.

He gave a low growl, "Now." He demanded, burning two holes in her back with his golden eyes.

She sighed and swung around to see he was a lot closer than what she thought –and a lot taller too-, being only four feet away from her, when in the mirror he appeared to be at least six feet behind her.

She just stared at him, expressionless. "Why?" It was a simple question but the female knew it would make him even more aggravated.

He shut his eyes and sighed once more, and then with amazing speed his arm lashed out and clutched the young girl's upper arm making her yelp, not in pain, but in surprise.

After having done that, he began to drag the innocent blode out of the room she was assigned and down the bright white hall.

Once they reached the huge door of the 'meeting room' they stopped.

She began to squirm, trying to loosen his grip on her arm, but it was futile; he was too strong for her.

She growled at him when he wouldn't continue through the door and he just stood there, looking back at her with a wicked grin on his face… Those smiles of his made the blonde want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, still not loosening his grip on the girl's arm.

She gulped and used her free arm to bring the hood of her trench coat up so it covered her dull ocean blue eyes, "Let's get this thing over with already Sa-"

She was suddenly cut off by a blinding white light.

~ ! * KH * ! ~ ! * KH * ! ~ ! * KH * ! ~

"Blaise…" A sweet voice called out my name, making me toss and turn, "Blaise, get up. It's time for school."

I groaned in response to the voice making the person giggle.

They shook me once… Twice… Thrice; that's when I swatted their hands away from my still tired form.

"Get up," They said sternly, "Or else I'll get _them _to come up here and get you up."

If I wasn't so tired my eyebrows would be escalating and my mouth would be turning into a smile, but instead of doing that I said a simple _go away_.

I heard the person sigh then I heard the soft padding of their feet on the ground, then the soft click of the door opening and closing.

I sighed and burrowed even deeper into the warm embrace of my blankets… That is, until the door opened again and noisy foot steps and the soft sound of other foot steps following behind the louder ones disturbed me.

I burrowed even deeper and made no noise… Unfortunately they knew where I was.

"Blaise," A loud, cheery man's voice echoed through the room, "Time for school!"

I sighed, mentally rolling my eyes as I rolled around so I was on my stomach.

"Fine then," A different, manlier voice said, "We'll just have to get you up by force."

My eyes shot open at that statement. I was about to sit up when suddenly my blanket disappeared and a pair of hands was holding my ankles and another pair held my wrists.

I screamed as I felt myself being lifted up out of my bed and I began to struggle against them but the hands held on tighter and I soon found myself being lowered on the cool, hard floor.

I jumped from the sudden coldness and raised my upper-body so I was in a sitting position, after clearing the messy blonde tresses out of my face I glared up at the figures in front of me.

There, in the flesh stood Riku, Sora and Kairi… My family…

"Mom, dad, Uncle," My glare intensified ten fold when I saw them all laugh at me. "Why did you guys do that?"

"You wouldn't get up," My mother answered simply as she advanced towards the door, "So I brought them up." Right after she said that she disappeared though the door, leaving it ajar.

"Start getting up when you're told Blaise and we won't have to do that anymore." Riku said as a smirk took over his small smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go help Kairi with breakfast." And he left, leaving only my father and me.

He grinned at me, "Good morning, Honey." He then came over to me, extending a hand towards me to help me up.

For some odd reasons that little act seemed so… Familiar…

I smiled up at my father anyways and took his hand.

Winter: Sorry if it wasn't any good guys! It _was_ just the epilogue so it's okay ^_^ Please R&R


End file.
